Already Gone
by MakoRain
Summary: This is the last time Cloud is given a chance at forgiveness-will he take the hint and let go of a past already gone? CloTi oneshot.


A/N: I know, I know, I know this kind of story is unheard of from me but I don't want you to be discouraged. It will tug at the heartstrings and it hurt me to write this but I needed Cloud to have closure, it's what he needs to be happy and move on. I need to see the flower maiden in a better light. Set towards the end of AC as will be made obvious. That is all the explanation I have for what you are about to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing FFVII. Theme song "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

**"Already Gone"**

By MakoRain

The white light made him feel as if he had been transported to the spiritual plain yet again. He thought for certain that's where he was until he realized he could still hear the voices and splashing all around, even as two figures who weren't supposed to be stood in front of him.

Both were surrounded in a hazy shade of white, a halo of pure light. Cloud closed his eyes and opened them again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He had just died after all and was sent back by his friends, Zack leaning casually against a pillar, cool as always, and Aerith standing with a sweet smile.

"See, everything is all right." Aerith's words were light and meant to comfort him but he couldn't help giving her an incredulous look; it was one he knew and gave all too well.

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road, Cloud. It will always end the same way. We need to make this our final time."

Cloud gaped at her, understanding slowly sinking in. "You aren't going to…be here anymore?"

She shook her head, making her auburn hair sway in its braid down her back.

"Now all our memories are haunted, Cloud. Your head and your heart ache for me and I'm sorry that I brought you so much pain."

He wanted to deny her words, to tell her how he still cherished thoughts of her but couldn't as his heart constricted in a grip he thought she no longer held over him.

"It doesn't matter, Cloud." Her hand reached out to brush his cheek softly, and he knew she was right. "I'm already gone. And that's not your fault."

"But I…" He closed his eyes, the guilt squeezing his chest tighter. "I let you die."

"Oh, Cloud." Aerith's voice was barely a whisper, her sorrow at seeing him in pain threatening to close her throat and words completely.

"I want you to move on from this." She smiled sweetly at him again and something melted away inside, something that had hardened within him some time ago.

"I love you enough to let you go, please do the same for me."

He thought she had broken his heart in the past but now, hearing these words, he was filled with something resembling closure and something underlying her words…_hope_ as she looked back into the crowd. Following her gaze, his eyes immediately fell upon the only person who had been there with him through everything.

Tifa smiled, her whole persona displaying affection for his bravery, relief he was alive, and most of all, love. Love…for _him_. He felt Aerith's hold of him loosen and finally drift away as she took Zack's hand, watching Tifa glow. It was like he was able to breathe again.

"We were always meant to say goodbye."

It was the last thing he needed to move past this; he wanted to be happy again. He and Aerith may have had something in the past, but they couldn't make it feel right when they knew that it had been wrong. As if he could read his mind, Zack leaned over and ruffled his best friend's hair as Cloud immediately swatted his hand away just as he always did, like no time had passed between them whatsoever.

"Zack, I'm sor-"

Zack cut off his younger friend's apologies with the wave of a hand.

"I never blamed you either, Spikey."

He held Aerith close and winked in Tifa's direction, making Cloud nod his head knowingly with the encouragement. For the first time in a long time, Cloud smiled. That genuine smile lasted long after his two dearly departed friends disappeared into a haze of white, accepting they had nothing more to say.

It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he breathed in deep, enjoying that he was alive, for good this time. A light hand on his shoulder made him turn around slowly, knowing who it was before he saw her bright eyes and soft smile.

"Are Zack and Aerith really gone now?" She asked him with her eyes off in the distance behind him, her hands fidgeting in a nervous habit she had and tried to cover up by dropping them to her side and looking him now directly in the eye.

"Yes. They're already gone."

It was as if she had no idea how her hazel gaze affected him. Her lips quirked into a smile as she watched him watch her.

"Tifa."

He said her name in a cherished way as if it he were seeing her for the first time in years; which in a way, he was. He hadn't been able to look at her this close since before he left and took in every detail, smoothing his hand over the plains of her face, through the loose strands of her hair, and finally around her waist as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

Tifa made a soft gasp of shock turning into a sigh as he felt her melt into his arms, his warm breath seeping into her skin. No more words needed to be said, everything they felt was spoken through how tightly they held each other, how complete and right it felt to hold her so. Cloud's memories would no longer be plagued with guilt over the deaths and loss he had no control over. Having Tifa filled all the empty spaces in his heart, body and soul. As it was meant to be.

The End

A/N: This was better than me smacking Cloud over the head and yelling "get over it!" right? This has also helped me to stop yelling at the screen whenever Aerith appears in the movie. I think that shows growth, don't you? Please R&R to let me know.


End file.
